


White like Snow

by Canadiantardis



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Fluff and Smut, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 14:12:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8492815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Upon first glance Maddie had been struck. Her snow white hair, snow white skin, smooth as silk, and eyes such a beautiful blend of blood red and ocean blue, everything about Julchen drew Maddie in.





	

**Author's Note:**

> *spreads arms wide* I'm back babeh!  
> And this time with smut!

Maddie always loved the snow. She adored the way it blinded her with its beauty, wrapped around her and made her shake. She loved the pureness the white new flakes conveyed to her every winter.

Maybe it was that reason she had been drawn to Julchen. Upon first glance Maddie had been struck. Her snow white hair, snow white skin, smooth as silk, and eyes such a beautiful blend of blood red and ocean blue, everything about Julchen drew Maddie in.

It started with stuttered conversations that soon gave way to blushing flirtations that soon ended with the question Maddie had hoped to hear.

"Hey, wanna go, I dunno, go drinking with me this Friday?"

"Will you be inviting anyone else?" Maddie looked hopeful and smiled widely when Julchen shook her head.

"Everyone else is busy. And besides, I haven’t really spent all that much time alone with you Maddie." Came the grinning reply.

So Friday came and the two went to a quiet bar, talking about whatever came to mind until both were buzzed by their drinks.

"You know, you have the most beautiful eyes" Julchen said, leaning in close, cupping Maddie’s face and thumbing under her eyes. "They are such an awesome shade of lavender or something."

Maddie flushed, smiling sweetly. "Not as beautiful as yours, Jules. I’ve never seen eyes that pretty."

Maddie wasn’t sure how the conversation trailed off but before she knew it, warm chapped lips were against her own and her eyes fluttered shut, tasting Julchen’s favourite beer on her lips.

She licked at the lips, sighing happily as she opened her eyes just in time to see Julchen pull her seat closer, wrapping her arms around Maddie. She felt as one hand threaded through her hair, while the other rested on her waist, keeping Maddie still as if she would want to be anywhere else.

They finally pulled away with a popping of lips and Julchen laughed.

"Can’t believe it took me this long to do that." She sounded breathless, her hand in Maddie’s hair moving to cup her cheek lovingly. "Hope I didn’t startle you.”

Maddie laughed, her own hands wrapping around Julchen’s waist and she closed the distance with a chaste kiss. "I’ve waited so long to do that."

The two laughed again before letting their lips meet again, tilting their heads to deepen the kiss. Maddie sighed again in the kiss when Julchen nipped her lips, seeking entrance into her mouth and Maddie was all too happy to comply, a soft almost silent moan escaping her lips into Julchen’s.

At the moan Julchen pulled away, her eyes gazing into Maddie’s with want. "No one's home at my place. Want to take this someplace nicer?"

Maddie couldn’t speak, or nod fast enough and their lips crashed against each other once again before the two pulled away to tip the barmaid, who smiled knowingly at them and whispered a 'use protection' before thanking them for the tip.

The trip back to Julchen’s place couldn’t have taken longer in Maddie’s head as the two walked the short distance, arms wrapped around the other’s waists before Julchen’s hand went lower, to the hip then further down, light touches that drove the younger woman crazy. In retaliation, Maddie tilted her head up to Julchen’s neck, giving light ticklish pecks before she got brave and started nipping lightly under her jaw, changing the white, white skin to a beautifully bright red and purple as Maddie marked her.

The door couldn’t be opened any slower, but it was finally opened, and the two had barely entered the empty house before lips crashed against each other, tipsy giggles escaping from lips along with sighs and moans as the two made their way to Julchen’s room without ever separating more than to get their breaths back briefly.

Julchen had Maddie sit down on her bed before the older woman straddled her waist, hands threading through Maddie’s braided hair, quickly making the loose braids come undone, before her hands trailed lower, eliciting gasps and moans as hands found her sides, her breasts, cupping them through the clothing and gently squeezing.

“You wanna?” Julchen asked breathlessly, her hands still gently cupping Maddie’s clothed breasts, looking into her eyes with a flushed face as want and the alcohol warmed both women up.

Maddie simply nodded, her own hands travelling to Julchen’s waist, rocking her hips lightly from side to side. The two exchanged soft moans again before Julchen pushed the younger woman back onto the bed, laying on top of her, kissing her languidly.

Maddie enjoyed Julchen’s taste, and even more enjoyed her body on top of her, their breasts pushed against each other, and the older woman’s thigh between her legs, rubbing lightly against her pants, and soon Maddie was craving more, nipping at Julchen’s lips, hands slipping under her shirt to feel smooth skin, smiling when Julchen giggled, squirming on top of Maddie.

“Come on, baby.” Julchen purred quietly, her own hands rucking up Maddie’s shirt, revealing her bra to the night. “Let’s get you out of these layers.”

Maddie moaned, her eyes fluttering up at Julchen’s face, who smirked down at her.

“How could I have never done this yet? You’re absolutely beautiful, Maddie.” Julchen purred, bringing her face close to Maddie’s, her smirk still present.

“I’ve wanted- _ ah~” _ Maddie attempted to speak before Julchen decided to have some fun, reaching a hand down and rubbing her pants slowly while the other hand slipped a breast out of the bra cup, squeezing and playing with it.

Soon Maddie was moaning pleas, desperate for Julchen to touch her. “Please, please Julchen. I want you, I need you to, I want you, please.”

It seemed those were the magic words, as barely had Maddie begged then the hands left their ministrations to remove her shirt completely, then her pants, leaving her half in her bra and her panties and Julchen looked like a child on Christmas morning unwrapping a toy she had wanted for months. Maddie flushed at the look before deciding to help Julchen out of her clothes, flinging her shirt to the side and slipping her pants off, her fingers trailing behind as if exploring new territory.

Before Maddie could do anything else, Julchen grabbed her wrists in one hand and raised them above her head, a light smirk on her face still before she went down on Maddie’s freckled skin, kissing and nipping and ever so lightly biting at the unmarred skin, marking it up with lipstick stains, teeth marks or purple blotches, travelling downwards from her lips, trailing her lips and teeth along the skin. Maddie gasped and squirmed, wishing to move her hands, but Julchen kept them above her head, and soon she simply grabbed the headboard bars as the albino woman let her lips wander lower, taking the exposed breast into her mouth and licking the nipple, biting it gently until it grew nice and hard before sucking on it, seeming to know all the places that sent chills rushing all over Maddie, as well as make herself wet.

Julchen laughed lightly at the wanton moan Maddie let slip from her lips as she licked at the younger woman’s breast while her hands reached around to take off her bra, freeing the other breast to fondle, both enjoying the attention before Maddie rolled her hips up, panting with want.

“Jules, Jules, Julchen, please. Please I want you.” Maddie begged, breathless and feeling warm all over.

Julchen chuckled, sucking on Maddie’s breast one last time before letting go with a soft pop with a wide smile. “You want me to  _ what, _ Maddie baby? Come on, use your words, that’s a good girl.”

Maddie flushed a dark red. “I-I want yo-you in me.”

Before she could blink Maddie felt lips and teeth crash against her own before Julchen pulled back with a devil’s smile. “Alright baby, I can do that.” She said before her lips trailed down Maddie’s stomach and the younger gasped, knowing what Julchen was about to do and her mind simply blanked.

Julchen reached Maddie’s hips and gave light kisses along the smooth skin, each and every touch receiving a gasp or groan in response before she quickly pulled down her panties and settled herself between Maddie’s legs, still kissing lower and lower until she was kissing along the inside of her thighs, keeping Maddie’s legs separated and down on the bed. She chuckled when Maddie gasped, her back arching, before she let out a moan as Julchen, almost curiously, licked her entrance, already tasting Maddie before she let her tongue slip in further, earning another wanton moan and having to push back on Maddie’s legs to keep her from moving.

Maddie watched as Julchen ate her out, feeling her tongue explore as deep as it could go, and loving the feeling, moaning and thrashing her head, praises for Julchen spilling from her lips like prayers.

Suddenly Julchen pulled away, straddling Maddie’s waist as the younger woman whined pitifully at the loss of warmth before the lips and tongue was pressing against Maddie’s own lips and she had the bizarre feeling of tasting herself on Julchen’s lips.

Julchen pulled away to look down at Maddie, her snow white hair like an icy waterfall, tickling Maddie’s face slightly, and gave her a smirk, grinding her hips against Maddie’s, the smirk widening when Maddie let out a wanton moan.

“Please, please Jules.” Maddie panted, gripping the bars of the headboard like a lifeline.

Julchen chuckled softly, pulling her hair out of her face as she sat up to grind against Maddie. “I gotchu Mads baby. Are you close, Maddie?”

Maddie nodded, lifting her hips to meet the older woman’s movements. She closed her eyes tightly, letting her other senses take over.

She felt hands cup and squeeze her breasts expertly, already knowing the perfect places that unraveled the younger woman, before one hand left an electrifying trail downwards before the fingers circled Maddie’s entrance, teasing her with light movements across her clit. Maddie gave a strangled moan, her hips trying to thrust into the hand, but Julchen stopped her with her own hips, pressing her down onto the bed.

When Maddie felt the first finger slip in, she was sure she was going to come completely undone right then and there. Julchen knew how to work her finger, and soon added a second, and then a third, sinking them to the knuckles and curling inside of Maddie, causing beautiful little mewls and gasps and moans as the albino’s fingers made the younger woman come undone.

Maddie felt herself near the edge, close to her orgasm when Julchen leant down to capture her lips with soft kisses, the sound of smacking mixing with the other sounds in the room before Julchen slipped a tongue into Maddie’s mouth just as her fingers curled again inside of her, pushing Maddie over the edge.

Maddie cried out Julchen’s name as pleasure rolled over her, praises spilling from her lips like a river, her hands gripping the bars before she relaxed, the warmth of the alcohol still in her system and of the room lulling her.

Julchen removed her fingers slowly, kissing along Maddie’s jaw lightly, soft murmurs of encouragement still spoken after Maddie had rode out her orgasm. She used her clean hand to cup Maddie’s face, gazing down at her with tender eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Madeline.”

Maddie panted lightly, looking back up at Julchen with equally tender eyes, a deep sense of affection evident in her gaze. “You’re gorgeous, Julchen. So utterly beautiful.” She leant forward and kissed her sweetly, letting go of the bars altogether to wrap around Julchen’s neck, turning until they lay side by side, flush against each other.

“I’m so fucking glad I asked you out for drinks. I’m so lucky to have you right now.” Julchen whispered, pulling Maddie closer, kissing her nose.

Maddie giggled, her eyelids fluttering. “I should be saying I’m lucky to have you, Jules.” She whispered back, breathing deeply.

“Sleep, Maddie. I’m not going anywhere.” Julchen kissed Maddie’s cheek sweetly as her eyes fluttered as well. Maddie smiled as their eyes closed at the same time.

Maddie had known there was something about Julchen that drew her in, and as her last view was snow white hair spilling over snow white skin, she could easily guess at least one reason.

**Author's Note:**

> God it's been a while, huh? I thought I was actually just gunna leave the fandom but, I dunno, Prucan keeps me. So what better way to return than with my lovely ladies having some fun?  
> Hope you enjoyed this. And really, tell me on what I can improve on, I'm still new to writing smut, hehe ^u^'


End file.
